


We All Fall Down

by storyhaus



Category: CSI:San Diego
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: The conclusion to A Matter of Trust.Nick is on the trail of the embezzler but his career may be over before it's truly begun when an old case draws his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

We All Fall Down

Chapter 1

Nick looked over all the papers he put together and sighed,_ I have evidence of embezzlement but not who's responsible. Was it Jerry or someone on the vendors side of it?___

_ _"Hey boss, I've checked out some level 1's and have three viable candidates." Gayle, his graveshift supervisor said holding the files out to him._ _

_ _Nick had had no choice but to hire a new CSI with Eddie still in the hospital and Sharla quiting._ _

_ _"Let's see who you found." He nodded and flipped through the file and smiled, "interview this one first." He held it out to Gayle._ _

_ _"Okay but why--"_ _

_ _"Director Stokes to reception." _ _

_ _He and Gayle exchanged a look at the controlled panic in Marsha's voice and quickly headed to the front of the lab._ _

_ _Nick could smell gasoline before he saw the young woman with the lighter threatening to set herself on fire._ _

_ _He motioned the crew to back up and he slowly walked over to the young woman._ _

_ _"My name is Nick Stokes, why don't you put the lighter down and we'll talk, okay?"_ _

_ _"You can't let DJ Vice get away with it!"_ _

_ _"Get away with what?" Nick asked gently._ _

_ _"He killed Tara!"_ _

_ _"What is your name?"_ _

_ _"Amy, Amy Schubert."_ _

_ _"Okay Amy, I haven't been here that long so I'm not familiar with the case but if you give me the lighter and go wash up I promise we will sit down and talk about it okay?" Nick held out his hand and she looked at him, hesitated a long moment then handed to lighter over._ _

_ _"Gayle can you help her get cleaned up?" He requested._ _

_ _"I have some clothes that should fit." Tawny volunteered and Nick nodded his gratitude._ _

_ _"Somebody get me that case file." Nick ordered as Gayle escorted the woman to the bathroom._ _

_ _"It's okay boys, it's all good." Nick said as the police rushed in._ _

_ _"Are you sure Director?" Officer's Julian Elim and A.J. Vaughn asked._ _

_ _"Yeah, it's under control. Thanks." Nick nodded so they left._ _

_ _"Here's the file sir." _ _

_ _"Thank you Griff." Nick said to Griffin Boher, level 1 CSI._ _

_ _"Bonita was the investigator," Nick mumured reading the file, "is she out?"_ _

_ _"With Letitia on a hit and run." Mal, assistant grave supervisor nodded._ _

_ _"Alright, everyone get back to work." Nick ordered and headed to his office._ _


	2. Chapter 2

We All Fall Down

Chapter 2

Nick had finished the file on Tara Schubert, the conclusion was that her death was accidental when she fell down the stairs.

"Nick." Gayle said and he motioned her and Amy Schubert inside.

"Have a seat Amy and tell me why you think DJ Vice killed you sister. I've looked over the report and nothing tells me it was a murder."

"He killed her! He was a creep! I just know he killed her." Amy sobbed.

"Tell you what I'm going to do Amy," he handed her a tissue, "I will look into this myself--"

"Thank you, I know you'll get him this time!"

"Hold up," Nick held up a hand, "I will look into it but if I don't find anything to contradict the conclusion in here," he held up the case file, "then you let this idea she was murdered go and mourn your sister alright?"

Amy nodded smiling happily.

"Do you have a way home?" Nick asked.

"I drove."

"Alright, be careful on the way home, I'll be in touch." Nick told her and the young woman departed.

"Are you really going to re-open the case?" Gayle frowned.

"I'm not saying the original conclusion was wrong Gayle, I just want that young woman to be able to grieve. I did this once back in Vegas and we found new evidence." He replied and headed for the door,"Now I gotta go talk to Doc and hope he doesn't rip me a new one."

Gayle watched him board the elevator and frowned, she got a text and with a sigh she went to find Mario Escabar for her DNA results.


	3. Chapter 3

We All Fall Down

Chapter 3

"Hey Doc--"

"I'm having the cemetary exhume Tara Schubert's body."

"Word travels fast. I'm not second guessing you Doc but sometimes things don't show up in the original autopsy--"

"Al was pretty hot when you did that to him." Amos shrugged, "we all want the truth."

"Thank you."

"We'll let you know whn she gets here." Doc Tui said.

Nick nodded and left the morgue.

"Don't ever send my people away when there is a threat." The Sheriff cornered him in the hall.

"The situation was defused Sheriff with no one being harmed."

"That wasn't your call Stokes!" The Sheriff snapped.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do it again." The Sheriff said, turned on his heel and left.

"Five hours in," Nick looked at his watch, "and the day is already crappy." He sighed and headed back upstairs.

He grabbed an apple and water and settled into his office to work.

"We set up an interview on Friday for that CSI." Gayle said from the doorway.

"Okay, good."

Gayle turned to leave then turned back and looked at him.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing." She sighed and turned back to the door.

"I'm not undermining anyone Gayle." 

"That's not what it's going to feel like to Bonita." Gayle crossed her arms.

"I'll talk to her."

"Make sure you do." His supervisor replied and left.

Nick took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe we'll make it a half-day boy." He said to Sam who jumped off the couch and walked over.

Nick pet him with a smile.

"We got a hit in AFIS on our bombmaker." Cane Walker, level 3 CSI, stuck his head into the office, "John Darrell. Lot's of priors." Cane walked over and handed him the report.

"Military history...demolitions expert. Motive?"

"We're checking his history. Markovich is bringing him in." 

"Alright, keep me updated." 

"Will do...nice work on the girl."

"Thanks." Nick smiled, he appreciated that someone appreciated that.

Cane left him to his own work Nick felt a little better.

He pulled the next file from his IN box.

Rosie and Eric's armed robbery.

He pulled his legal pad over and began translating their forensics findings into laymen's terms.


	4. Chapter 4

We All Fall Down

Chapter 4

"Stokes." He answered his phone at 2:15 p.m. , "okay, I'll gather the troops." he replied and hung up then sent out a text to Rich and Rosie that they had a 401, multiple cars, all hands.

He watched them all rush off to get to the scene of the car accident.

Nick knew it was going to be a long day for them all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6 p.m. he'd finished his last report and saw his dayshift crew trickle back in, hand off their evidence to the various labs and start on their preliminary reports.

Nick sorted through his mail while waiting for his supervisors to update him.

He thought about going down to the morgue but Tara Schubert would be put on hold for the new victims.

More catalogs._ Oh look, some enticements to change vendors,_ Nick shook his head as he saw the items in the package.__

_An invitation to speak at career day at UCSD...___

_ _ _ _He checked his calendar, nothing scheduled for that date so far...he penciled it in._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Figured you'd be gone by now boss." Rosalee said seeing his door still open._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Not until I get an update." He eyed her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Eight dead, twenty-seven injured. A real mess. It'll probably take days to sort it out."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Alright, when shifts over I want y'all to go home and pick it up tomorrow."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Rosalee nodded and left his office._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Nick packed up his satchel and left with Sam for home, dinner, a walk and bed._ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

We All Fall Down

Chapter 5

It was two days later when Doc Tui called Nick to the morgue.

"What do you have for me Doc?"

The medic handed him the report.

"What you'd expect. Multiple broken bones, fatal internal injuries."

"Somebody is going to face some serious time for this." Nick nodded.

"I'll get to Tara Schubert this afternoon." 

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it." Nick nodded and headed back to his office.

He saw Emmett had delivered the mail so he tackled that first then pulled the graveshift reports over to work on.

A while later he glanced at his watch and saw it was noon so he left the lab and grabbed some lunch then people watched in the park for a while.

_Momma said there'd be days like this...Sheriff's pissed at me, Gayle's not happy...I still have to talk to Bonita._

He looked at the text message he'd gotten and saw the autopsy was done.

He sent a quick reply that he'd be there soon and headed back to the lab.

"Doc?" 

"Nothing new." Doc Tui handed him the results.

"Thanks for doing this." Nick scanned the report then looked at the decomposed body for a long moment.

_Time to go over the scene again._

Nick handed the report back and left.

Nick picked up the Schubert file from his office, grabbed his satchel, shut off his lights and departed.

A short time later he stood at the scene looking at the grated steps and visualized Tara running down them, heel getting caught and falling.

_Was she running away from DJ Vice?_

_I need to look into him._

_And I need to find where the evidence storage is to retrieve Tara's shoe and run a physical simulation._

Nick sent a quick text to John asking that question and receiving the information back just as quickly.

The guard checked his I.D. thoroughly and Nick located the box easily, he removed the shoes and looked over the other bits of evidence then signed just the shoes out.

It was after five p.m. so he headed home to pick this up in the morning.

Nick was greeted by Sam and smiled, it was nice to see a friendly face.

He made dinner for them both then did some work, for the lab and his own investigation of the imbezzlement.

He needed to figure out how to proceed on the imbezzlement front.

"Come on boy, let's go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Nick set his alarm after securing the evidence in his office safe and they headed out.

"Hey! Excuse me!" 

Nick had barely left the gate when he heard a male voice and he turned to see what the commotion was as a taller, more muscular man hurried up to him.

Nick tensed which Sam felt and readied his body for a command from him.

"Hi, I'm Randy Baxter, I live across the street. I just wanted to thank you for helping my wife and son the other day." He held out his hand.

Nick relaxed and shook it with a smile.

"Karyn and Riley, right? Nice to meet you Mister Baxter."

"It's Randy and how did you come up with using panty hose man?" The man asked amazed.

"Nick Stokes and this is Sam and the panty hose trick I learned at work." Nick shrugged.

"What kind of work do you do?" Randy frowned.

"I work at the crime lab."

"Oh. Wow. I bet that's interesting...and creepy. I'm sure you've seen some really weird stuff?"

"Sure have." Nick agreed.

"Honey?"

"Gotta go. It was nice meeting you Mister Stokes--"

"Nick."

"Nick." Randy nodded, "If you or...Sam is it? need anything don't hesitate."

"Thanks man, i appreciate it." Nick shook his offered hand again and watched the sailor head home.

He and Sam took their walk then returned home and Nick worked on a plan to find out the truth about the orders.

They watched t.v. for a bit then turned in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

We All Fall Down

Chapter 6

Nick dropped his satchel in his office and went to the breakroom where he found a fresh pot of coffee and poured a cup of the Blue Hawaiian.

"Oh! Sir, if you need help on that re-opened case I can--"

"You got an I.D. on the robbery suspect yet Griff?"

"No sir." Griffin looked down embarrassed.

"Concentrate on that one then okay?" Nick patted his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Griffin mumbled.

"Hey Griff, Detective Grismer is bringing in a suspect grab your kit." Mal called sticking his head in the room.

Griffin nodded and left with his supervisor.

Nick topped off his coffee then caught up on paperwork in his office.

At nine a.m. he locked up and headed to the Schubert scene where he gloved up and removed the shoes from the evidence bag.

He placed the shoes on the grated steps and saw one heel sink slightly into a hole.

_Easy enough to lose your balance if your stilleto got caught...if she got her heel caught at the top and fell all the way down...could have been the cause of death easy enough..._

Looking through the autopsy reports and the original case file he sighed then headed back to work, he needed to see what DJ Vice had to say.

_It's awefully quiet..._

Nick saw the lab technicians hard at work and mused that the CSI's were probably in the field.

A quick check of Rich and Rosalee's offices were found to be vacant so he stopped at Gary's lab to ask if he knew where they were.

"Hey, are Rich and Rosalee in the field?"

"Yes." Gary answered tersely.

_Okay, my fingerprint expert is stressed..._

"What are you working on?"

"Eric's accidental drowning...sir." Gary replied shortly.

"I'll let you get back to it then." Nick frowned and left him.

"I'm sorry Director--"

"Are you going to arrest DJ Vice?!?" Amy Schubert asked striding up to him.

"I'm not done with my investigation yet Ms. Schubert."

"How soon?"

"I need to check a few more things, when my investigation is complete I'll tell you my findings."

"Soon. Please." Amy replied and left.

"I'm really sorry sir--"

"No harm done Grace." He assured her then turned and found Gary giving him an angry look before disappearing back into his lab.

_Okay Gary, what is up with you?_

Nick started for the lab when he was waylaid by Eric.

"I could really use your thoughts on this case boss."

"Alright, let's sit down and see what you have." Nick nodded and silently vowed to talk to Gary later.

Nick yawned as he signed the next report after translating it.

"It's almost eight o'clock." Doc Tui said leaning against the doorjamb.

"Damn." Nick checked his watch, "John wasn't kidding when he said long nights and weekends." Nick replied and packed up.

"Time gets away from you in this job. I can't tell you how many times Hillary called me and told me the time." The coroner chuckled.

"Good thing Sam doesn't know how to use the phone." Nick joked.

"See you tomorrow Nick." Doc smiled.

"I'll be here." Nick nodded, locked up and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

We All Fall Down

Chapter 7

"I have that new CSI interview at nine." Gayle told Nick when he arrived the next morning.

"Okay, text me when you're wrapping it up and I'll stop by."

Gayle nodded and left his office.

"Bonita!" Nick called seeing her.

"Yeah boss?" The woman came inside.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you that I reopened one of your old cases. I'm not undermining you, I promise. The family wanted a second look."

"Which case?" She frowned.

"Tara Schubert."

"Schubert?" Her frown deepened then she shook her head, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Nick handed her the folder.

"Oh...okay, I remember now but I didn't work this case."

"You signed off on it." He frowned this time.

"John gave me the case but then he pulled me for a bigger case and Griff went solo, I looked over the evidence and his conclusions and agreed with it." She explained.

"Okay, thanks." He replied and she left.

"We need to have a talk Griff." He said to himself as he got a text from Carol Bishop about a problem with a DNA result.

Nick headed to her lab to deal with this new problem.

Nick was just finished handling another crisis when Gayle texted him.

He walked to her office and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Here's our director now."

"Oh my gosh! Nick!" 

"That's Director Stokes to you CSI Simms." He said sternly then broke into a grin, "how are you doing Wendy?"

"I'm good. So I'm working for you?" His former colleague asked.

"She hired?" Nick referred to Gayle.

"Her jacket is skimpy but acceptable." Gayle nodded.

"You're graveshift, report to Supervisor McClinn at 11:30 tonight."

"I'll be here." Wendy smiled and walked over to him, "thank you Nick."

"You're welcome. Tell me why your jacket is so thin." He requested.

"They were short in the lab so I got very little time in the field, that's the reason I started looking at other labs." She sighed.

"That's gonna change. Go home and get some sleep." He replied and she left.

"So you know her?" Gayle frowned.

"We worked in Vegas together. She wanted to become a CSI but our lab director refused to let her transfer to the field so she left to pursue her dream in Portland. She deserves that chance Gayle, let's give it to her." He requested.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance Director." 

"Thank you, that's all I ask." He replied and left.

"Director!"

Nick sighed and looked up to see Jerry, a sour look on his face.

"What can I do for you Jerry?"

"You hired a new criminalist!"

"Wendy Simms. She starts tonight so make sure she's on the schedule."

"I should have been notified and sat in on the interview." Jerry frowned at him.

"I'm sorry for not including you Jerry. We needed a CSI." He apologized.

"If there's a next time let me know Director." Jerry replied and stalked away.

"I'm taking the damn weekend off." Nick muttered and pulled another file over.

At three p.m., Nick packed up, locked his door and headed for the front on the lab.

He bade good-bye to Grace telling her he would see her Monday and if they needed him to call or text.

He took the Schubert evidence back to the warehouse them went home.


	8. Chapter 8

We All Fall Down

Chapter 8

"Hey, hey, isn't that the boss?" Tawny Chang elbowed Letitia Daily.

"Yeah...I wonder who the girl is? His daughter?" Letitia studied the young blond woman.

"Don't know but we know somebody who would." Tawny grinned.

"Somebody who worked with him in Vegas." Letitia nodded smiling.

"He's been here what, a few months, but we still don't know the dirt on him." She added.

"Dinner then pump the new girl." Tawny laughed as they watched Nick leave with the young woman.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for dinner Nick." Cassie McBride said as he walked her to her room at the hotel.

She had called him earlier in the morning and asked if he could come to her swim meet, her UNLV team was a last minute substitute for another team and they were swimming at University of California at San Diego over the weekend.

Nick had taken the weekend off and was more than happy to cheer her on.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow with my rootin' boots on." He grinned.

"Rootin' boots? You're corny." Cassie laughed.

"I'll have you know these boots helped the Cowboys win!"

"Uh-huh." 

"Ye of little faith Cassandra McBride!"

"You're crazy but I love you anyway Nick." Cassie hugged the man who was like a surrogate uncle to her, the man she literally owed her life to.

He had found out who murdered her parents and brother and rescued her.

"See you tomorrow kiddo." Nick chuckled and watched her head into the hotel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy poured a mug of coffee and smiled .

_Leave it to Nick to spring for the good stuff._

"There she is!" Tawny grinned as she and Letitia hurried into the breakroom.

"Tell us about the boss." Letitia requested.

"What do you want to know?" Wendy asked suspiciously, she wouldn't tell them anything she didn't think Nick would want revealed.

He was her boss now but had been her friend long before that.

"Married?" Tawny asked.

"Divorced?" Letitia added.

"Kids?" The women said in unison.

"Uh...no, no and no, at least that I know of. Why?"

"We saw him with a blond girl, she looked about twenty or so." Letitia answered.

"That would have been before he came to Las Vegas." Wendy did the math.

"He never mentioned a daughter but I suppose it's possible he recently found out about her or her mother had custody but if that were true Nick would have stayed in Texas to be close to her. He likes kids. He had a case once...it was a pregnant teenager who committed suicide. Nick and the coroner saved the baby and Nick went after the girl who started bullying her that led to the suicide. He was really furious." She recalled.

"I have assignments for you all." Gayle told them and they got to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday came and Nick rooted Cassie on again then said good-bye to her as her team boarded the bus to head back to Vegas.

"Call or text me when you get home kiddo." He hugged her.

"I will." She promised.

"Love you Cass."

"I love you too." She smiled and boarded the bus.

Nick waved as the buss pulled away then got into his truck.

It was good to see her and not think about work for a while.

Nick sighed as his phone rang seeing it was the lab.

"Stokes." He answered, "hey Grace--okay, thanks for letting me know." He said and hung up.

Amy Schubert had called multiple times over the weekend, Grace had let him know.

Glancing at his watch, it was after four, he headed to the Schubert home to get it over with.

"Did you get him?" Amy Schubert asked pulling the door open before he even reached the porch.

"Amy?"

"It's Mister Stokes mom."

"Let him in."

Nick saw the older woman in a wheelchair.

"I'm Doris Schubert," She offered her hand and he shook it, "thank you for looking into my daughters death again...and the way you dealt with Amy." 

"You're welcome." He nodded.

"Please have a seat."

"You got him didn't you?!? I knew it!" 

"Let him speak Amy." He mother scolded.

"Mrs. Schubert, Amy...I reread the autopsy report and case file, I even had the coroner exhume the...Tara...for a second look, a lot of times injuries don't show originally but the embalming process can bring them out--"

"He pushed her down the stairs! I knew it!" 

"Amy!" Mrs. Schubert snapped, "tell us what you found Mister Stokes."

"Nothing." Nick answered bluntly.

"There were no additional marks on Tara that weren't noted in the original autopsy. I concur with the original findings. I believe Tara's heel got caught and she fell down the stairs. It was a tragic accident, nothing more--"

"He killed my--"

"Amy, DJ Vice has an alibi. He has dozens of witnesses and is on video miles from the scene at the time of death." Nick explained.

"Thank you for taking the time to look into my daughters death again Mister Stokes." Doris said.

"You're welcome Mrs. Schubert. I'm sorry for your loss. I'll see myself out." He nodded and exited the house with a sigh as headed for his truck.

He turned at the sound of running feet behind him.

"Amy--"

The young woman slapped him.

"You promised to get the man who murdered my sister!" She yelled at him.

"I told you I would look into it and I did. Nothing leads me to believe it was anything other than an accident. Amy, you need to mourn your sister and let this need to blame DJ Vice go! He didn't kill your sister."

Amy cursed at Nick and stormed off.

"I'm sorry Mister Stokes, Amy needs someone to be responsible for her pain." Mrs. Schubert rolled up to him.

"I've been doing this a long time Mrs. Schubert, if I had any doubts it was more than an accident I would be digging deeper."

"I could see that in your eyes." She nodded, "do I need to do anything to rebury my daughter?"

"The coroners office will handle it." Nick shook his head.

"Thank you again." She said and turned to go.

"I hope Amy is alright."

"With time." She nodded and rolled back to the house.

Nick sighed and got into his truck.

He saw the Sheriff had left him a voice mail moving up their weekly meeting to tomorrow at an earlier time.

Starting the truck he headed for the peace of home.


	9. Chapter 9

We All Fall Down

Chapter 9

It was Monday and Nick was at lunch with the Sheriff and Bureau Chief Stanton.

"That's everything on my list." Stanton said consulting her iPad.

"Mine too." The Sheriff nodded looking at his own list.

Nick's phone rang and he answered it.

"Stokes--Jesus! Where? I'm on my way." Nick rose and quickly packed up.

"What is it?" The Sheriff asked.

"A victim's sister asked me to look into her death again, she believed the woman's ex-boyfriend murdered her. Amy Schubert just shot the ex-boyfriend." Nick answered and rushed off.

"We need to discuss this Sheriff." Stanton frowned.

Sheriff Benedict nodded and sighed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick parked and strode over to the body.

"DJ Vice." Rich told him.

Nick looked over as Amy Schubert was led away in handcuffs.

"You should have done your job Mister Stokes!" She spat and was placed in the police car.

"Nick--" Doc Tui started.

"Mrs. Schubert has lost two daughters now." Nick replied and left.

John let himself into the dark house, once his eyes adjusted he walked over to the couch and sat beside Nick.

"I screwed up John." Nick uttered, head tilted back and staring at the ceiling absently petting Sam.

"You reopened a case, told the victim's sister the truth, it's not your fault she couldn't accept that."

"Okay, let's say you're right, that I have no culpability in this, you think that'll make Griff feel better?" Nick looked at him.

"What do you mean?" John frowned.

"It was his case John! How do you think he feels about the new guy coming in and reopening it? Gayle was half right, it wasn't Bonita I undermined though. Being a CSI isn't my job anymore!" Nick let his head fall back. 

"I think you made a mistake in choosing me." He added.

"Have you eaten?" John changed the subject, Nick wasn't in the mood to listen right now.

"Not hungry."

"I'm going to make you something anyway." John said heading for the kitchen where he turned on the light, "has Sam eaten?"

Nick put his hands over his face.

"No." Came the muffled reply.

John got them both dinner.

"Sorry boy, go on and eat." Nick motioned and Sam slid off the couch trotting to his dish.

"Eat." John handed him a plate with a sandwich and a bottle of water after turning the lamp on.

"I should have let the police take her, she'd be in the hospital or jail and he'd still be alive. It's my fault John, I cost a man his life."

"When did she come to you?"

"Last Monday."

"I don't know about Las Vegas but here you can only be held for forty-eight hours psychiatric observation. As for the police...even if they charged her she could have made bail or been released on her own recognizance. 

"She would have been free NIck and the results could have been the same.

"She blamed him, it's possible this still would have happened."

"Maybe." Nick reluctantly admitted.

John took that as a minor victory.

"As for Griffin...apologize. I wasn't wrong in naming you my successor. You care and that matters. I knew you'd look after them."

"I've done a bang up job so far haven't I?" Nick snorted.

"Eat." John pointed to the sandwich. 

"Where's your cell?" He asked seeing the landline unplugged.

"In the truck." Nick replied picking at the sandwich.

"Got tired of it ringing huh?" John asked plugging the phone back in.

Nick nodded.

"They were calling to check on you because they care. That tells me I made the right decision." John squeezed his shoulder and picked up Nick's truck keys and went to retrieve his phone.

Nick still wasn't convinced he was the right man for the job.

John handed him his cell phone and Nick saw over two dozen messages, he sighed seeing the Sheriff's so he played it first.

"I have to meet with Stanton on Thursday and explain what happened. I'm on paid leave."

"In Stanton's office?"

"Yeah."

"Eat then go to bed. Things will look better in the morning." John said.

"Is that what you tell Cara?"

"Yes."

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes."

Nick shook his head, rose and headed for the hall.

John sighed and took the deconstructed sandwich to the trash.

"Take care of him Sam." John said, turned out the light, locked up and left.


	10. Chapter 10

We All Fall Down

Chapter 10

Nick woke and showered, fed Sam and headed out on an errand.

He pulled into the apartment complex and took the stairs up to the second floor and knocked on door 212.

"Are you looking for Griffin?" An elderly woman asked as she opened her door to put her trash out.

"Yes ma'am."

"He's downstairs at his boyfriend Gary's. Apartment 110 dear."

"Gary? Gary Ranger?"

"You know them? Such nice boys, they'll take my trash down for me."

"Thank you ma'am, I can run it to the dumpster for you if you'd like?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you." She nodded.

Nick took the small trash bag and tossed it into the dumpster then headed to the bottom apartment.

"Yeah--Director..." Gary said startled seeing Nick at his door.

"I need to speak to Griff."

Gary looked back a moment then opened the door and let him in.

"Sir...um..." Griffin looked at Gary worriedly.

"You're on different shifts and as far as I'm concerned what you do on your own time is your business as long as it doesn't hurt the lab.

"I came to apologize to Griff. I'm sorry if I undermined you. I saw Bonita's name on the report and assumed she ran it from start to finish.

"Griff you should have told me you worked the case." 

"You're the Director."

"I'm also human and can screw up. I'm not a CSI anymore. I need to step back and let y'all do that job now." Nick said then turned to Gary.

"And I also understand why you were so short with me now Gary. I hurt someone you love and I'm sorry."

"Thank you and you're right, you do need to let us be the CSI's but we still need CSI Stokes to guide us too. Don't lose that part of yourself sir." Griff said.

"Make you a deal Griff, you be more assertive at work and if I forget to balance things you remind me. Okay? Of course that may be short lived." Nick sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"I have to answer for all this. I may have the shortest tenure in director history. No matter what happens it was a pleasure working with y'all." Nick shook their hands and left.


	11. Chapter 11

We All Fall Down 

Chapter 11

"Nick's not in yet." Rich said as Jerry touched Nick's door.

"I doubt he's coming back." 

"The meeting hasn't even started yet." Rosalee replied joining them.

"It's a hearing Assistant Supervisor Dupont. He's going to be fired, he got a man killed...they may even bring charges." Jerry stated and left them.

"I really hate that guy." Rosalee muttered.

"Do you really think they'll fire Nick?" She asked worriedly.

Rosalee really liked her new boss and hoped they didn't drop the hammer on him.

"I don't know Rosie...I just don't know." Rich sighed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick took a deep breath and exited his truck heading into the building.

The Bureau Chief's office was on the third floor so he took the stairs.

No one was at the reception desk so Nick took a seat and waited trying not to let his mind go to the worst case scenario.

"Nick."

"What are y'all doing here?" He asked surprised to see twelve of his team.

"Half of you should be at work." He frowned.

"Director Stokes."

"Who are you now?" Nick turned to see a well dressed man carrying a briefcase.

"John Nolan--"

"Director Stokes--this is a closed meeting." The Bureau Chief frowned at seeing everyone outside her office door.

"I'm Anthony Zimmer, I'll be representing the Director in these proceedings."

"That's your right to have representation Director Stokes, as for the rest of you..."

"We're here to support our director." Doc Tui answered for them all.

"We're ready for you." Stanton nodded to Nick.

"Good luck." Wendy touched his arm.

"Thank you, all of you, you're support means a lot." Nick replied and followed his lawyer inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been over an hour and a half." Cane checked his watch again.

"I don't care how long it takes as long as they don't take him away." Rosalee replied.

The doors opened and Nick and Anthony came out, the doors closed behind them.

"Well?" Ellis asked anxiously.

"They're deciding my fate." Nick shrugged.

"Whatever happens I appreciate all the support and I've enjoyed working with you." He said sincerely then looked at his phone and read the text.

"Sara. I may have to call Russell and ask for my job back." He sighed.

"Are you always this negative?" Anthony asked.

"I'm a realist Mister Zimmer."

"I always thought you were an optimist." Wendy smiled.

"Don't give up." Gary said.

Nick nodded trying to remain positive but it was hard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made small talk and at the half hour point Nick rose and started to pace.

"Try to relax Nick." Gayle encouraged.

"Hey...uh...tell us about some of your cases in Vegas." Beau suggested to take his mind off this.

"Some of my cases...we had one about a rich man who had a fetish to be babied...he had an adult sized nursery...even wore diapers. It was alittle freaky." Nick told them.

"Yeah, we saw some weird stuff in Vegas." Wendy nodded.

"Yeah. Gris and Cath, my superiors, once had a murder at a plushy convention."

"What's a plushy?" Hill asked.

"People dressed up in animal costumes and..." Nick looked at them and arched his eyebrows.

"That's is freaky man." Eric made a face.

"No, just Las Vegas." Nick smiled fondly.

He straightened as the doors opened, nerves coming back full force.

"We've made a decision." Stanton announced and Nick and his lawyer went back into the room, the doors closing soundly behind them.

The others settled in to wait some more.

They looked up fifteen minutes later as Anthony exited, watched as the doors close behind him and he headed for the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Griff asked bewildered.

The doors opened again and Nick came out undoing his tie.

"Nick?" Mal asked anxiously.

Nick blew out a breath and looked at them.

"Y'all are stuck with me." He smiled relieved.

The others clapped his back and or hugged him as relieved as he was.

"I got a formal reprimand on my jacket. The city attorney helped my case by telling them that DJ Vices family had no case against the city, the lab, or me since I told the Schubert's the same thing as the original results bore out." He looked at Griff who nodded back.

"In other words all they cared about was covering their asses." Rosalee snorted.

"Let's get out of here, get some lunch...on the director." Cane grinned.

Nick gave him the evil eye then laughed and nodded.

They all headed out of the office and into the sunshine feeling a huge weight off their shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

We All Fall Down

Chapter 12

"Hey John--" Nick called him as he got into his truck.

'Anthony called me to let me know. I'm so glad it worked out.'

"Me too. He really saved my ass in there. I learned my lesson. I'm going to lunch with some of the team...they came to support me."

'They're good people.'

"Don't I know it." Nick sighed.

'You want to come by for dinner?'

"What time?"

'Six?'

"I'll bring dessert this time."

'See you then.'

"Bye." Nick hung up smiling.

The knock on his window startled him.

"Sheriff?" Nick put his window down.

"You worked with Jim Brass...he doesn't suffer fools so I know you aren't one. Don't make me regret fighting for you in there." Benedict said and headed back inside.

_Jimmy Brass, guardian angel._

Nick smiled gratefully and headed to lunch putting this morning behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was back from lunch...which everyone else paid for to celebrate his keeping his job and Nick changed clothes and set about doing some house chores he'd put off.

He finally finished the office and guest room then took a quick shower and made dessert then they headed to John's for dinner.

"What did you bring for dessert?" Cara asked opening the door.

"No hi Uncle Nick and Sam?"

"Hi Uncle Nick and Sam now what's for dessert?"

"Grandma's peach cobbler." Nick laughed.

"Who's grandma?" She smirked.

"No cobbler for you young lady!" 

"You made it?" She eyed him dubiously.

"Dinner's ready." John called.

The trio ate dinner then dug into the cobbler.

"This is really good." Cara said.

"By the time I was your age I knew how too cook and bake." He eyed her.

"Really?"

"My parents worked long hours. We had a housekeeper but my mother insisted we learn to take care of ourselves. I was doing my own laundry at 8. I guess learning to cook was to make sure we didn't starve, either that or my parents were done cooking for seven kids." Nick chuckled.

"Seven? Really? Where did you fall?" John asked.

"Last in line."

"That's cool." Cara said.

"Did you finish your homework?" John asked her.

"Can Sam keep me company while I study?"

"Sure." Nick smiled as she led him upstairs.

"I think she tells him things she can't tell me." John sighed.

"We all need a confidant and she knows Sam won't talk." Nick replied helping clean up.

"That can be good and bad." John replied.

"She seems to be doing okay." Nick answered.

"Would she tell me otherwise?" John asked worriedly.

"We both know the signs." Nick squeezed his shoulder.

"Lexie." 

"Just watch for the signs and address it quickly." Nick counseled.

" I haven't really had someone to talk to about personal issues in a long time. Thanks for being here for us."

"You've been here for me since before I took the job bud." Nick smiled.

John smiled back, they finished cleaning up then watched a college basketball game.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock. Knock." Nick tapped on Cara's doorjamb.

"Sam and I need to get home." He told her when she looked over.

"Okay." She sighed and climbed off the bed, Sam following.

"You alright? You can tell me if something's up kiddo."

"And you'll convince me to tell my dad right?"

"Why do I have the feeling you and Lindsey have had this talk?" Nick arched an eyebrow at her.

"Because we did." Cara grinned.

"I'm okay Uncle Nick, I swear."

"Alright." He smiled and they headed down the stairs.

"If you need anything call me." John told him.

Nick knew he meant if he wanted to talk about the last few days.

"I'm good." Nick said meaning it.

"Sam, venez. We got an early morning." He said.

"Do you need me to feed and walk him in the morning?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, thanks honey." He nodded and they left for home.


	13. Chapter 13

We All Fall Down

Chapter 13

Jerry walked in and saw everyone smiling and in a good mood, he wondered why until he saw Nick's open door.

"Director?"

"Morning Jerry." Nick nodded, placing whatever he'd been holding back in his desk drawer.

"I took the liberty of checking your OUT box for vendor's orders you needed me to sign off on." Nick handed him the files. "Sorry that things have been a little hectic and I just got to them."

"It's...it's okay...sir." Jerry accepted the files.

"Excuse me, Nick, do you have a minute?"

"We done Jerry?" Nick looked at him.

"Yes sir." Jerry replied and pushed past Gary who gave him a dirty look in response.

"What's up Gary?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you said to Griffin." Gary lowered his voice coming to the desk. "I've been trying to get him to be more assertive since I met him."

"As his confidence builds, he'll get there." Nick assured him.

"I hope so." Gary sighed.

"Director," Jerry walked back in,"I forgot to tell you I start my vacation today."

Gary rolled his eyes and left.

"Any special plans?" Nick asked nodding to Gary.

"A trip to Mexico."

"Taking your girlfriend?" Nick smiled.

"Uh, no, she couldn't get the time off."

_Well damn, he has a girlfriend?_

"What's her name?"

"Heather."

"Sorry she can't go but have a good time. Are you leaving today?"

"Tomorrow."

"Flying or driving?"

"Why all the questions Director?" Jerry frowned.

"I've heard it can be real dangerous south of the border so be careful. If you got lost, it would be hell trying to find you. We want you back here okay?"

"Thank...you."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week."

"Okay. Hey bring me something back would you?" Nick chuckled.

"I...will." Jerry nodded and hurried out.

Nick closed his door and pulled his cell phone out.

'Hey Nick, how's California?'

"It's fine Russell, I need a contact number from you."

'Who's?'

"Avery Ryan."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Director."

"Hey Emmet." Nick nodded as the mailman arrived a short time later.

"Lots of mail today."

"So I see. Thanks." Nick accepted the pile from him.

"Have a good day, see you Monday." Emmet bade and departed.

Nick sorted through it all, tossing some into the recycle bin and opening a card sized envelope from Eli telling NIck he missed him. There was also a packet of magnets. Nick used one to put the picture Eli sent him up on the locker then took a photo and sent it to Tina.

"What would you look like with a mustache?" Wendy asked grinning at the mustache magnets.

"Been there, done that. Rick called it my 'porn stache', I shaved it the next day." Nick chuckled and grew somber.

"You still miss him."

"Every damn day. Like I told someone not too long ago Rick is a source of a lot of my strength."

Both were lost in their own thoughts then Wendy smiled and walked behind the desk.

"Is this Harold" 

"Harold Junior. " Nick corrected, "a gift from Gris for my new job." He grinned.

"Hey boss--oh, sorry."

"What do you need Ellis?"

"Your signature on this order form for items I need for a theory test."

He handed Nick the papers and Nick read them over then picked up a pen scrawling his name on them and handing them back.

"Shouldn't you be heading home CSI Simms?" Nick eyed her.

"I was. See you tomorrow boss." She smirked and followed Ellis out.

"No respect." He called and heard her laugh making him smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this about Director Stokes?" The Sheriff frowned as Nick sat down.

He had called the Sheriff an hour ago and asked to meet.

"Get you something?" The waitress came over.

"Just coffee, thank you." Nick replied and she went to get it.

Nick handed a folder to the Sheriff.

"What am I looking at?" Benedict asked scanning the pages.

"Lab equipment purchases over the last year . The first number is the price paid, the second number...is the actual price I found through various vendor websites."

"Someone is padding the books? Clarey does the ordering doesn't he?"

"Yes but it could be someone at Castlebrook just as easily sending him bogus numbers to make a little cash on the side." Nick replied.

"We need to question Clarey."

"Not a good idea. We don't have the evidence to bring him in let alone hold him and he's going to Mexico for a week. Questioning him could make him vanish with the money."

"Anything else?" The waitress asked bringing Nick's coffee.

"No thank you."

She nodded and left them.

"We need to be careful not to tip him off. I know a Federale, I'll give him a call to keep an eye on Jerry, see where he goes, who he makes contact with, etc."

"Alright." The Sheriff agreed.

"I can also talk to a fed I know, she can look into Castlebrook for us. I want to bring in one more person, she's a computer expert for the feds, figured she could dig around in Jerry's computer files."

"You don't go half-way when you try to make amends do you?" The Sheriff shook his head half smiling.

"Alright, let's get this investigation started and put an end to whoever's dirty works." The Sheriff nodded and held out the folder.

"Keep it, I've got copies. If you need to discuss this send an e-mail to my laptop, Jerry doesn't have access to it and all my files for this are on flashdrive." Nick replied.

"Alright."

"One more thing...let's keep this between us...at least for now."

"No Bureau Chief?"

"The less people who know on our end, the less chance of anyone involved finding out we're investigating."

"We'll keep it between us for now." The Sheriff agreed, they paid their bill and left.


	14. Chapter 14

We All Fall Down

Chapter 14

Nick closed his door and dialed Avery Ryan's number.

'What can I do for you CSI Stokes?'

"You psychic Agent Ryan?"

'I'm at work and checked the number. So what can I do for you CSI Stokes?'

"You can stop refering to me as _CSI_ Stokes for one, I no longer work at the Las Vegas lab."

'Really? What do you need from me _Mister_ Stokes?'

"Strike two. Though technically I am Mister Stokes, I do have a new title." Nick answered amused.

'Okay...Brody, Nick Stokes, _former_ CSI, Las Vegas...'

Nick looked at his watch.

'Congratulations Director Stokes of the San Diego Crime Lab.'

"Less than a minute, impressive."

'I enjoyed the game now tell me why you're calling.'

Nick filled her in on his investigation.

"So I need someone to dig around in Jerry's computer, see if he is involved and if so how far and for how long. The thing is we're keeping it to a minimum of people."

'We can get a federal warrant to access his computer.' Avery replied.

"He's heading to Mexico tomorrow."

'Running?'

"I don't think he suspects so probably just a vacation but I'm going to have a Federale friend keep an eye on him nonetheless."

'Smart. We just wrapped up a case and can be there tomorrow .'

"Thank you, I appreciate it, see you then." Nick answered and looked over at the knock on his door as Rosalee stuck her head in. "I gotta go, see you then." Nick hung up.

"Personal call? You never have your door closed." She frowned.

"Yeah. What do you need Rosie?"

"I want to run a conclusion by you."

"Have a seat and lay it on me." Nick nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalee left half an hour later and Nick closed the door and made his second call.

"Ola amigo, it's Nick Stokes. I'm good, how are you? That's good to hear, listen, I need a favor..." Nick filled him in.

"Muchos gracias Agent Silva. Adios." He replied and hung up making his final call.

'Hey Nicky.'

"Hi Cath, listen, I got a situation I need your help with..."

'Let's hear it.'

Nick told the last person in his plan what he needed.

'So we investigate Castlebrook?'

"Yeah, but do it from a distance. No arrests until we've figured out who all's involved. If Jerry's part of it he's got the money stashed somewhere, I'd bet Mexico since he's gone there a few times but I don't want to spook him and lose him."

'I'm on it Nicky.'

"Thanks Cath."

'So how are things going there?'

"Oh, you know, they're going."

Catherine laughed.

'Do you have a grilfriend yet?'

"Cath."

'Nicky.'

"No, I am not dating anyone."

'Nicky you have got to get out there.'

"What are you my mom?"

'Listen up young man!' 

They both laughed.

'Talk to you later Stokes.' She replied and hung up.

Nick took a deep breath and called the Sheriff.

"It's go time, all parties are on board."

'Keep in touch.' the Sheriff requested.

"Will do." Nick answered and hung up.

Nick walked over and opened his door finding Doc Tui there.

"You okay Nick? Your door was closed."

"Yeah, fine Doc. Had to make some personal calls.What can I do for you?"

"Do you have plans for this Sunday?"

"No, why?"

"Hillary told me to invite you to supper. She makes a mean creole stew."

"How can i pass that up? What time?"

"We eat at 5:30 sharp."

"I'll be there." 

"Oh and these are for you." Doc handed him a stack of folders.

"Thanks!" Nick shook his head laughing.

"Don't work too hard." Doc smirked as he headed for the door.

"You're a sadist!" Nick called and chuckled then saw Cane.

"Cane!" He called and the man veered direction and came to him.

"Yeah boss?"

"Did you wrap up that bomb case?"

"John Darrell has an airtight alibi. He was in jail on a drunk and disorderly--" Cane reported as his phone rang.

"Hey Kaela--you do? I'll be right there." He hung up, "she found something on video, you want to come?" Cane smirked at the files he held.

"A few minutes away from paperwork? Let's go!" Nick replied and placed the files on his desk following his CSI to the Audio/ Visual lab.

"What do you have Kae?" Cane asked as they arrived.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch this earlier." The petite blond apologized then ran the marina surveillance video for them.

"Here." She stopped the video and pointed out a hand on the side of the boat.

"I know that tattoo. Aaron Mosher, we interviewed him but ruled him out as he didn't have a record." Cane replied.

"Have the detective bring him back in and show him this. Did you get any prints off the boat?"

"One unknown, all the others we were able to I.D." 

"I think it's time to print Mister Mosher." Nick said.

"I'm on it." Cane grinned pulling his phone.

"Let me know how it goes." Nick called after him and got a thumbs up in response.

"Nice work Kaela. You caught it and that's all that matters." He assured the A/V technician.

"Thank you sir." She said relieved.

Nick nodded and returned to his office where he got some work done on the files Doc gave him.

At three p.m. Nick saw Jerry go past heading out and on vacation, he leisurely followed and watched him go.

"Everything okay Nick?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call it a day and head home. I'll be in tomorrow for a few hours."

"Have a good night Nick." Grace smiled and they went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

We All Fall Down

Chapter 15

'Director Stokes you have a visitor at reception.'

Nick took a deep breath and headed out of his office to play his part in this ruse.

"Agent Ryan?" Nick acted surprised to see her.

"Director Stokes, it's good to see you again. Congratulations on the new job." Avery Ryan offered her hand.

"Thanks Agent Ryan." Nick smiled shaking it, "what brings you to San Diego?"

"We were in L.A. on a case and decided to come down and see you...it never hurts to have contacts everywhere. This is my colleague Brody Nelson."

"Nice to meet you Agent Nelson." Nick shook the African-American man's hand.

"Let me give you the five minute tour." Nick joked and led them down the hall.

"Uh...Nick...a word..." Leo Campbell, the questionable documents expert motioned.

"Excuse me a minute." Nick said and stepped into the man's lab.

"What is it Leo?"

"The labs not really open for tours." Leo frowned.

"Professional courtesy Leo, you never know when we might need the FBI's help. Better to be on good terms with the feds." Nick patted his shoulder and reutrned to the agents.

"Everything alright?" Avery asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nick gave her a look, "let's go to my office."

Leo watched them with a frown, while the director's reasoning made sense it was damned odd.

They'd worked with the FBI before but Director Nolan never gave them a tour.

His computer pinged and he returned to work.

"You sure everything is alright?" Avery asked again in his office.

"He was concerned about giving you a tour. I told him professional courtesy."

_"Quid pro quo _." Avery smiled.

Nick nodded then made sure no one was around their offices and led the feds to Jerry's office where he unlocked the door and let them inside.

Brody went straight to the computer.

"Password?"

"You're asking me?" Nick replied.

"It'll be something familiar to him." Avery said looking around, "try that." She pointed to a college photo.

Brody typed the school nickname and nodded.

"We're in." He said.

"Remind me to change my password." Nick joked.

"Texas A&M, the Aggies." Avery replied.

"Good thing it's not that." He grinned.

"Dallas Cowboys VI." She smiled.

"I am not that predictable!" He retorted.

"Everyone is predictable." She eyed him.

_Okay, now I'm scared,_Nick thought pulling his phone out to read the text message.

"I have to go people are looking for me. Text me when y'all are done." He requested and slipped out.

"So how do you know Director Stokes?" Brody asked as he worked.

"His last boss in Las vegas is a friend, he called me in on a case I'd been working, CSI Stokes and his colleagues helped me solve it."

"He's a white hat huh?"

"He always has been Brody." 

"Firewall." He frowned.

"Do your stuff." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is." Rich said and led the others over to Nick.

"I need to update you on a couple of cases...Eric is at the scene of a shooting, Cane has a db while Wendi is on a B&E."

"Alright." Nick nodded.

"Doctor Fong asked me to see that you get these autopsy reports." Ashley Green, the tall, athletic blond coroner's assistant handed them to Nick.

"Thanks Ash." Nick nodded and glanced down the hall, "Crap!"

"Nick?" Rich asked.

"I totally forgot something I needed to do." He said and hurried away.

"I think he needs a vacation." Ashley chuckled and they went their separate ways.

"Jerry!" Nick called and strode up putting an arm around his shoulder steering towards Nick's office.

"I thought you were headed to Mexico." He said dragging him into the office.

"My flight leaves this afternoon, I only came in to take care of an order I forgot to place." Jerry started to ease out the door.

"Well I'm glad you're here, I need to go over the schedule with you real quick."

"Director--"

"Have a seat Jer, I need to send a quick text then we'll get to it." Nick pointed to the chair.

Jerry frowned but sat obediently.

Avery looked at the text.

'Get out now! AD back!'

"You done Brody? We need to go."

"Almost..."

Avery opened the door a crack and kept an eye out.

"I can send you a copy Director--"

"Well you're here so let's take care of it now." Nick said pulling up the schedule on his computer.

"Okay, let's go over it day by day."

"Sir, I really need to place that order and get going." Jerry started to rise gritting his teeth.

"Humor me." Nick looked at him.

They had gone over Sunday, Monday and were looking at Tuesday when Nick got a text.

'Done. Out.'

"Doc needs to see me--"

"I'll see you next week Director." Jerry said and fled the office.

He ignored the African-American man at the water fountain and the blond woman on her phone as he hurried into his office, quickly took care of the order and practically ran out again to avoid Nick stopping him again.

The pair watched Jerry go and went to Nick's office.

"That him?" Brody asked.

"Yeah. That was too close." Nick sighed.

"You left no trace you'd been in his business right?" Nick added.

"I am better than that man!" Brody made a face at him.

"We downloaded everything onto a flashdrive, we'll take it back and comb through his files." Avery said.

"Okay, thanks again."

"We'll be in touch." Avery shook his hand and Nick walked them to the front door.

"It was good to see you again Agent Ryan and meeting you Agent Nelson." He said and watched them go.

"Were those the agents?" Rich asked.

"Yeah." Nick looked at him.

"Leo mentioned it to me."

"He was really bothered by my showing them around?"

"Yeah." Rich shrugged.

"Well, how about I promise not to do it again?" 

"See that you don't Director." Rich shook a finger at him with a smile and headed back to his office.

_Leave it alone Leo!_

"Hey boss, they finally found Aaron Moshier early this morning. Turns out he and Mrs. Coyne knew each other before she was Mrs. Coyne. he admits to stealing from his ex but not the bomb. Darrell is eliminated and Moshier denies it." Cane sighed.

"Well, Doc Tui gave me the autopsy reports, it was Mister and Mrs. Coyne and a woman names Mikaela Barnett, she had a rap sheet too ." Nick handed him the file.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a complicated case." Cane blew out a breath.

"Bet you haven't had one of those in a while." Nick teased.

"Oh...yeah...not since last Thursday." Cane rolled his eyes.

"Go on, get back to work." Nick gave him a push toward the labs.

The slightly younger man who had a few inches on his boss laughed and headed down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

We All Fall Down

Chapter 16

Stretching, Nick stacked the papers after signing his name to each report. 

Putting all the folders back in his satchel he closed his laptop and sighed.

"That is done." He said placing his glasses on the table, looking over he chuckled seeing Sam asleep on the couch.

"Time for your last out boy." He said scratching Sam's ear.

Eric was getting shoe impression papers from the SUV when he spotted Nick.

"Checking up on us boss?" He joked.

"You do remember I live two blocks that way." Nick thumbed behind himself.

"Oh...yeah." The young CSI cringed, he had helped Nick move in.

"Eric, what's taking so--oh, Nick." Rich nodded to him.

"I was walking Sam and heard the sirens, fill me in."

"Call came in twenty minutes ago, shots fired." Rich motioned him to follow.

Nick handed Sam off to Officer Caroline Storm and followed his team inside.

"Man, who would kill an elderly couple?" He frowned.

"Robbery?" Eric suggested.

"Not much in the way of electronics." Nick replied.

The television was still there, so was a dvd player.

"We found footprints in the kitchen." Rich led him there.

"Alright, I'll read your preliminary report in the morning." Nick nodded and left them to work.

He retrieved Sam and they finished their walk and headed home.

Nick had just settled in to watch a basketball game when his phone rang.

"Hey Sar."

'Hey, are you busy?'

"Nope, Sam and I are chilling at home."

'Slacker!' She joked.

"Yeah, that's me, no more ten hour days." He replied dryly.

'More like fourteen and sixteen hour days right? Make sure you eat and sleep.'

"Yes, mom."

'Ha. Ha.'

"You okay?" he asked hearing something off about his friend he'd known for over fifteen years now.

'There was this case...a kid died Nick...'

"Those were by far the worst ones. Tell me."

She gave him the details and he listened knowing it was all she wanted or needed from him. 

'Sorry to dump this on you, I know how busy you are--'

"We're friend Sar, family, always will be. Anytime you need an ear don't hesitate."

'Thanks Nick. I have tomorrow off so I'm going to catch up on my sleep.'

"It'll help Sara. Night. Sweet dreams."

'You too.'

He could hear the smile, glad he could take some of the hurt from the case off of her.

They said good-bye and then Nick and Sam headed to bed too.


	17. Chapter 17

We All Fall Down

Chapter 17

"Where's Nick?" Cane asked Carol Bishop, their dayshift DNA technician who's lab was the closest to Nick's office.

"His weekly lunch meeting. Why?" She asked.

"I got a lead on my case and I need him to sign off on some equipment from the Navy."

"Text him." She suggested.

Cane did so then impatiently waited for a reply.

"Come on Nick." He said to his phone five minutes later.

"Why do I need to sign for explosive residue detection equipment from the Navy?" Nick inquired walking up to Cane.

"I think I know who planted the bomb but I need to equipment to prove it."

"Alright." Nick nodded and filled out the on-line forms and sent them back to the naval base.

"Okay, go pick it up." Nick said receiving a confirmation from the base.

"Thanks boss." Cane hurried out.

"Hey boss, Detective Channing is bringing in the Addler's grandson, he was living with them." Eric said catching up to Nick as he headed for his office.

"Okay, keep me updated." Nick requested.

"Will do." The tall blond nodded and left.

"Hey Carol are Rich and Rosalee around?"

"Field and court." Carol replied.

"Alright." He sighed and headed to his office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric walked into Nick's office and dropped into a seat.

"He said he didn't do it. They found a necklace in his possession but no DNA on it." Eric sighed.

"When you were at the house did you take photo's of the photo's?"

"Um...no..."

"Go back and look at the photo's, find photo albums too, if it belonged to Mrs. Addler there's most likely a picture." 

"Thanks boss." Eric jumped up with renewed energy and hurried out.

Nick's cell rang and he checked the number then walked over an closed the door.

"Hey, what did you find? Really? Yeah, my laptop is secure. Alright, thanks Agent Ryan. I appreciate it. Oh, I will, count on it." Nick hung up and placed his phone on his desk and opened the drawer removing the blue marble Grissom had given to him before he left Las Vegas to be with Sara.

He thought about what his mentor had said when he gave it to him.

_Nicky, if life ever gets crazy...roll with it._

"I'm doing my best Gris but it's been a rough start." He sighed and blew out a breath.


	18. Chapter 18

We All Fall Down 

Chapter 18

Nick printed out what Agent Ryan had sent him then forwarded the information to the Sheriff.

Catherine had let him know they were still looking into Castlebrook Laboratory Supply and he e-mailed back that Jerry had a girlfriend named Heather, didn't know the last name but he'd check Jerry's office for photo's and send them to her maybe she could use drivers license ID or facial recognition to identify her.

When Nick went into work that morning he slipped into Jerry's office and took photo's of the mans photo's to find out if any of the women in them were "Heather".

Nick returned t his own office and sent them to Catherine, he couldn't use his own lab for fear of Jerry catching wind of their investigation.

He left the lab at 12:30 heading for the shooting range, he hated all this skulking aroung and lying, he finally realized Catherine must have felt the same way when she and Keppler were doing their "reverse forensics" on that case in 2007 and had lied and kept them all in the dark until the plan blew up in Catherine and the higher-ups faces because MacKeen had decided the District Attorney didn't need to know the whole thing was staged to catch the killer and she couldn't tell fact from fiction.

_Should have know MacKeen was bad news then._

Nick checked his weapon, slid on the glasses and ear protectors then aimed the gun and emptied the clip on the paper target.

"Nice shooting Director. Mike Giambone, range instructor." The man introduced himself when Nick removed the ear protection.

"I'll sign off on your updated qualifications." He added scrawling his name on the papers he held.

"Nice to meet you and thanks. It's been a while since I've been to the range."

"You haven't lost anything sir."

"It's Nick and thanks again." He replied taking the glasses off and reloaded his weapon then secured it in its holster.

Late that afternoon Catherine called him, all the people in the photo's had been identified and none were named Heather.

He thanked her then drummed his fingers on the desk in thought, he rose and left his office heading to the A/V lab which he was relieved to find was empty for the moment.

_Just give me ten minutes Kae._

He quickly typed in Jerry's cell number and printed out his call logs and wiped any trace of his activities and slipped out of the lab.

"Did you need something sir?" Kaela asked.

"Uh...yeah, " Nick slipped the papers in his pocket and turned, "Where is Cane at on that video you showed us from the marina bomb?"

"I...I don't know sir." 

"Hmm...guess I'll have to track him down and ask." Nick smiled and left her.

Kaela knitted her brow.

"That was weird." She murmured.

"Hey Kae, I need a look-see." Zoe Lee strode up and handed her a dvd.

"Let's que it up." Kaela led her inside forgetting all about Nick's odd behavior.


	19. Chapter 19

We All Fall Down

Chapter 19

Nick took care of things at home then sat down with his laptop.

Lot's of calls to Castlebrook there Jer...

Nick pondered that then called Catherine.

'Hey Nicky.'

"Hey, I've got Jerry's cell records in front of me, there are a lot of calls to Castlebrook, some at off-hours."

'You're thinking this "Heather" might work there?'

"I miss that."

'Someone knowing where you're going with your thought because you've worked with them so long?'

"Yeah that." He chuckled.

'We did backgrounds on all Castlebrook employees, there was a Heather Garner.'

"Can you check her cell? See if she called him?"

'Let me see what I can find out.'

"Thanks Cath."

'I'll be in touch.'' She replied and hung up.

_Is this Heather Jerry's Heather? Is she involved in the embezzlement? _

His phone rang, "Hey John...dinner? Uh, sure, what time? Okay I will see you both then." Nick answered and hung up.

Nick walked Sam then took a shower and they headed to John's.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am stuffed. Thanks for dinner." 

"Can I take Sam out back?" Cara asked.

"Sure." Nick smiled and watched the teen put her earbuds in and take his dog through the patio doors.

"How is she doing John?" He asked helping pick up the dinner dishes.

"Okay. I'm so grateful for that Nick. She's also been talking to Tori more often. Tori seems to have gotten her act together too."

"That's good, Cara is a young woman who needs her mother right now to help her navigate growing up." Nick nodded.

"Tori and I have been getting along better too, we both realize how precious time is."

"Take that as something good from the bad John." Nick squeezed his shoulder.

"That's how I'm looking at it." John nodded placing the dishes in the dish washer as Nick's phone rang.

"It's Catherine, I'll call her back later." Nick said checking his phone.

"Go ahead and take it." John motioned.

"Nah, we'll spend at least an hour catching up." Nick lied and handed him a glass.

They sat and talked a while then Nick and Sam headed home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cath, sorry I didn't answer when you called, I was at John's." He said when she answered.

'I take it he doesn't know about this?'

"Just the Sheriff, I don't want John to feel guilty and pissed for not catching it if Jerry is up to his eyeballs in this."

'If it were me I would feel guilty and angry at being fooled.' She agreed.

"I also want to protect he and Cara from the fallout as much as I can."

'You're a good man Nick Stokes.'

Nick chuckled then turned serious.

"So what did you find out?"

'Turns out Heather is the Heather, she and Jerry have conversed a lot.'

"But is she commmiting fraud and doing the embezzling under his nose or is he complicite?"

'We're still checking Castlebrook itself.'

"Call me as soon as you find anything." He requested.

'Will do.'

"Thanks Cath, get some sleep."

'You too.'

NIck chuckled and they hung up.


	20. Chapter 20

We All Fall Down

Chapter 20

Nick was working when he saw Jerry pass by his office.

He got up and followed to the man's office.

"Welcome back, how was your trip?"

"Fine." Jerry replied.

"You look somewhat rested."

"I am."

"I like bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Oh, by the way, we're looking at a new CSI for dayshift. Rich and Rosalee are going to interview her tomorrow. Her name is Elena Marchado."

"Thank you for telling me this time." Jerry replied, "I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"I'll let you get to it then." Nick smiled.

"Been looking for you boss." Cane intercepted him, "turns out Mikaela Barrett's ex-husband is a demolitions expert for a dive company. She was demanding more alimony so he decided to take her out once and for all."

"Hell of a way to do it." Nick shook his head, "good work."

"Thanks." Cane grinned and went to finish his report to close the case.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was packing up to go home when Rich stopped in.

"It was the grandson. That necklace we took off of him belonged to his grandmother, she had received it years ago but never wore it, hence no DNA on it.  
"Eric found it in a photo of a young Mrs. Woods.  
"The grandson is a drug addict and killed them when they refused to give him money." Rich shook his head, "I'll never get used to how someone could murder a person they should love."

"I know." Nick nodded, "believe me I know. Cross your t's and dot your i." 

"Will do boss." Rich nodded and headed to his office.

"Night Nick." Grace bade as he passed.

"See y'all tomorrow." He nodded and exited.

"Um...boss."

Nick turned to see Eric.

"I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't told me to go back and look at the photo's we couldn't have proven the grandson killed them."

"Eric, you're still young, still learning. Hell, you'll always be learning. I did all fifteen years I was a level 3." Nick shrugged.

"You learn something new every day huh?" Eric smiled.

"Sure do, see you tomorrow." He squeezed Eric's shoulder and left for home.


	21. Chapter 21

We All Fall Down

Chapter 21

Friday

"Sheriff, it's go time. Catherine and her team are moving in on Castlebrook, Jerry is in his office."

'I'll be there in five.'

Nick hung up his cell phone and calmly walked to the front of the building and waited, with Catherine's help all the pieces had fallen into place and it was time to make some arrests.

When he saw the Sheriff he turned to Grace and requested she page Jerry to reception.

"He's coming." Nick murmured to the Sheriff as he came inside.

"Why did you page me?" Jerry asked Grace.

"I asked her to." Nick said as John, Cara and Sam entered the lab.

"Gerald Clarey, you are under arrest for fraud and embezzlement, put your hands behind your back." The Sheriff ordered pulling his handcuffs out and reaching for Jerry who shoved him back pulling the Sheriff's own gun from it's holster and shooting the Sheriff in the leg making him go down.

"DOWN!" Nick shouted at the lab crew who had come to see what the commotion was about.

Jerry spun and shot Nick in the right shoulder dropping him.

"Uncle Nick!" Cara cried out.

John puled Cara behind him as Jerry spun toward them.

"I should have been Director! You had to bring some damn redneck in because he saved your brat so I'm stuck listening to these whiners! I deserve to be compensated for that!" Jerry seethed aiming the gun at John.

"Sam attaque!"

John pulled Cara down covering her as Sam sprang at Jerry knocking him down and biting into his arm shaking it.

Nick slid over and picked up the Sheriff's dropped gun and aimed it at Jerry.

"Sam liberation." He ordered and the canine released Jerry's arm and went over to Nick. "Good boy. Sheriff you okay?"

"Son of a bitch! I shoulda tasered your ass!" He spat at Jerry.

"I called for buses." Cane said putting a towel to Nick's shoulder while some of the others tended to the Sheriff's wound.

"Somebody cuff his ass!" Nick ordered.

"With pleasure." Rosalee said and flexcuffed Jerry.

"I'm gonna sue you for that damned dog Stokes!" Jerry choked out.

"Sam is a retired K-9 officer you dumbass!" Nick snarled back as the police and ambulances arrived.  
"Get his ass out of my lab!" He told them.

"Nick?" John and Cara looked at him.

"You two okay?" Nick grimaced as the medic tended to him.

"Yeah." John nodded as Jerry was hauled away.

"Let's get you both to the hospital." The lead medic ordered and helped Nick onto a stretcher.

"Can you take care of Sam?" Nick requested of John.

"We're following you to the hospital." John replied.

"We've got him boss." Eric said taking Sam's leash.

"Thanks." Nick nodded as he was rolled out, John and Cara following.

"What the hell happened here?" Cane asked confused.

"They were arresting Jerry for fraud and embezzlement." Grace answered.

"Let's document this then clean it up." Rich ordered motioning to the blood and bullet casings.

The CSI's got to work to put another nail in Jerry Clarey's coffin.

Wendy, Griff, Mal and Gayle arrived at the hospital to wait with John and Cara.

"He was shot in the shoulder?" Wendy asked.

John nodded.

"Well, he was shot in the shoulder several years ago and he left the hospital that night." She replied.

"Let's hope it's like that this time too." Mal said.

"I can't believe Jerry shot them." Gayle said angrily.

"He's on his way to jail." John replied.

"Why did he shoot them dad?" Cara asked, speaking for the first time since it had happened.

"I guess he didn't want to go to jail honey. I'm not sure exactly sure what he did but it must have been serious." John told her.

"We have to stop meeting like this." 

"You're right Doctor Frasier, I'd much prefer a restaurant." He smiled.

"You, me and my husband." The red head held up her hand to reveal her wedding ring.

"He's a lucky man." Nick replied and she helped get his shirt off.

"I think so." She joked and he chuckled.

"You've been through this before I see." She eyed the old wound on his left shoulder as she cleaned his new injury.

"That one was worse." He replied. "but hey, I'll have matching scars." He joked the hissed.

"Almost done. It was a through-and-through." She told him stitching the wound and putting salve on the entrance and exit then taped gauze over them, helped him into a scrub top and a sling. 

"Thanks doc." 

Bureau Chief Clare Stanton stormed down the hall, spotting John and the others she strode over.

"Tell me what the hell happened Nolan!"

"They were arresting Jerry, that's all I know." John replied.

"Why were they arresting him?" She asked.

"I don't know Chief Stanton."

She looked at the others.

"We weren't there." Gayle answered, "Rich called me--"

"Excuse me, are you with Nicholas Stokes?" A nurse interrupted.

"Yes, the Sheriff too, are they alright?" Mal asked.

"MIster Stokes had a clean gun shot wound to the right shoulder, he was stitched up and will be released shortly with antibiotics and pain pills. The Sheriff is in surgery to remove the bullet from his leg." The nurse answered.

"I want to see Director Stokes." Stanton said showing her badge.

"Right this way." The nurse nodded and led her down the hall.

"She's going to rip him a new one." Cara said.

"Cara!" John scolded.

"Let her try, she doesn't know Nick." Wendy smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

We All Fall Down

Chapter 22

"Keep that sling on, I'll get your scrips and get your release papers."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled as she left.

NIck slid off the gourney with a groan.

_I'm getting too old for this._

"What the hell happened Stokes?!?" Stanton asked pushing the door open.

Nick silently sighed then explained Jerry's criminal activity, that only he, the Sheriff, three FBI agents and a Mexican Federale were privy to the investigation so as not to tip Jerry off.

She laid into him for excluding she and Chief Greenleaf then brought up John's culpability in not uncovering Jerry's actions years ago.

"I won't let you throw John to the wolves! Need I remind you that it was _you_ Chief Stanton that spearheaded an investigation into corruption at the lab nineteen years ago! You didn't uncover Jerry's deceit then even though the FBI agents I brought into this uncovered small discrepencies in Jerry's computer going back to then which tells me Jerry was testing the waters to see what he could get away with!" Nick stared her down then blew out a breath hearing Catherine's voice in his head, _politic Nicky,_ then looked at her calmly."Look Bureau Chief Stanton, we both want the same thing."

"Which is?" She challenged.

"To have a corrupt-free police force and lab. For the citizen's of San Diego to trust we're doing right by them."

"What do we tell the press?" She asked pacing.

"The truth. Nineteen years ago an investigation was done on the lab personnel, minor discrepencies in the equipment ordering process were missed as there were larger issues found and dealt with. The then Director Adler was cleared of suspicion and two years later Director Nolan was brought in and ran the lab diligently, there was no reason for him to distrust Jerry Clarey as he wasn't tagged in the initial investigation.  
"Jerry used all of that, passing under the radar and the workload of the new director to cheat the lab." Nick finished.

"How did you uncover this?" She looked at him.

"A former colleague of mine talked incessantly about a new mass spectrometer and how much it costs so when I saw the $10,000 price difference I called him and started digging deeper uncovering the years long embezzlement."

"Okay, we admit the small mistakes and tell the press and public that with the FBI's help the money has been recouped." She nodded thinking out loud.

"The Federale's deserve to be acknowledged too, they recovered the money Jerry had hid away in Mexico." Nick replied.

"Alright, them too. Director Nolan should make a statement." She said.

"Maybe he could write something that you could read? We keep the light off of John and on Jerry, talk about his betrayal of trust, not just to us but to the taxpayers, a betrayal for which he'll spend a long time in jail for." Nick replied.

"You're good at this." She half-smiled.

"You can't go wrong with the truth." He shrugged.

"The press will want to know about the injuries." She motioned to his arm.

"As the Sheriff was making the arrest Jerry grabbed his gun and shot both of us. A retired canine officer was on premisis and took him down."

"We should have the canine and his handler at the press conference." She nodded.

"I'd prefer to keep Sam out of it."

"Sam? You know them?"

"I should, Sam is my dog Chief Stanton, I gave him the order to attack Jerry."

"Oh...okay, so no Sam and I'll handle any questions thrown at you after you make your statement."

"Good," Nick sighed relieved, "I don't particularly want to answer any questions about all of this."

"Public speaking is part of the job Director Stokes." She reminded him.

"Oh, I'll talk to civics groups, college students, even testify in court, which I am used to, but reporters..." He shook his head.

"I'll take care of them. I'll set up a news conference for tomorrow morning at 11 a.m. outside the lab. Go home and get some rest." She ordered as the door opened and Doctor Frasier returned.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Stanton said and left.

"Pain pills, take as needed. Antibiotics until gone." The doctor told him.

"I will." He nodded.

"Come back next week and have it checked, if it gets inflamed or doesn't start to feel better come in to have it looked at, alright?"

"Got it doc. How's the Sheriff?"

"Still in surgery." 

Nick sighed and nodded then followed her to his friends.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah." He nodded and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Gayle asked with a frown.

"Waiting to see how the Sheriff is." 

"Uh, no, you are coming home with us to get some rest." John motioned him up.

"I should stay--"

"We'll let you know when we hear anything." Griff said.

"Now you get assertive on me." Nick smiled tiredly.

"Sir, I'm sorr--" Griff blushed.

"Don't apologize! I want to see more of that." Nick told him.

"Well...go home sir." Griff grinned.

Nick shook his head and rose chuckling.

"I got scrips." He held them up and John took them nodding.

"Call me." Nick ordered looking at all of them then let John and Cara escort him out of the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

We All Fall Down

Chapter 23

Nick leaned his seat back slightly and closed his eyes.

His shoulder was starting to ache as the numbing shot they gave his was wearing off.

"Don't forget Sam." He said.

"Lab and prescriptions, got it." John replied.

Cara sat behind her father and could see her 'uncle' dozing, she kept seeing him get shot and she looked away trying to hold her tears back.

The car stopping woke Nick from his light doze.

"Be right back." John said seeing him awake.

Nick turned and looked at Cara as John headed inside the lab.

"How are you doing honey?"

"Okay." She replied staring out the window.

"Cara--" He was interrupted by the knock on his window and he lowered it to talk to Ellis and Doc Tui.

"You okay Nick?" Doc Tui asked.

"Arm hurts but I've been there before." He half smiled, "There's a press conference here tomorrow."

"They said the Sheriff is out of surgery. He'll be okay." Doc told him.

"Good." Nick said relieved.

"So we'll find out everything tomorrow?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah." Nick nodded as John returned with Sam.

Nick chuckled as Sam licked him from the back seat.

"I'm okay boy. I'm okay."

"We got the evidence off him and cleaned him up." Eric said.

"Thanks." Nick nodded, "I'll see y'all tomorrow." He bade as John started the car.

With a wave they drove off.

Nick settled into the guestroom with Sam and a pain pill and slept for several hours, waking when John touched his arm.

"Do you want some dinner?" He asked.

"What time is it?" Nick yawned.

"Almost 6:30." 

"Just some soup? Not sure I could handle anything more."

"Okay, in here or the kitchen?"

"I'd better get up for a bit." Nick replied sitting up slowly, "I don't remember it hurting this much last time."

"That was what...six years ago?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nick snorted, "a lot more miles on the body I guess." He replied and John helped him stand.

"Uh, where's Sam?" Nick asked realizing he was alone in the bedroom now.

"Cara fed and walked him, they're in her room."

Nick nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

John made him sit and heated the soup and placed it and crackers in front of Nick with a glass of water.

"What time is the press conference?" John asked.

"Eleven." Nick answered eating.

"Good, you can sleep late." 

"I probably will." Nick nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"I wanted to protect you and Cara. You need to write a statement for Stanton to read tomorrow." Nick remembered.

"I should have seen this." John sighed.

"Like I told her, Jerry took advantage of your workload to slip the thefts by you. John, Jerry did this for two years before you even came on the scene. All that crap about hiring me was just that...crap. Jerry is the only one to blame."

"Thanks Nick." 

"I'm gonna head back to bed. I'll need to go home, shower, and change in the morning."

"We'll drop Cara at school then get you home and to the lab."

"You'll drop me at the lab and get out of there before the press sees you."

John nodded and helped him back to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

We All Fall Down

Chapter 24

Nick woke at 7:30 and yawned.

After using the bathroom he ran into John.

"Sam with Cara?" He asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't feel well." John sighed.

"Yesterday shook her up John." 

"I know." 

"He can stay here today." Nick replied.

"Thank you. I'll have to talk to her though."

"Maybe I should talk to her John. She saw me get hurt, I need to show her I'm alright."

"Okay, I'll let you give it a try." 

Nick went to Cara's room while John headed downstairs.

"Hey Cara, can I come in?" Nick asked softly knocking on her door.

"Yeah." She called.

Nick stepped inside and smiled as Sam wagged his tail from his place on the bed, he walked over and sat petting Sam.

"Hey boy, you making Cara feel better?"

"He is." Cara nodded.

"What happened yesterday was pretty scary wasn't it? Reminded you of Lexi I bet."

Cara nodded not meeting his eyes.

"I was pretty scared myself." He said.

"You were?" She looked at him.

"Yeah...but not for me, for you, your dad, Sam...everyone else there. I care about all of you and don't want to see you get hurt honey."

"When he shot you..." Cara started crying.

"Awe, come here honey." Nick held his arm out to her.

Cara crawled over and sobbed into his chest, he just held her and let her cry her fear out.

Several minutes later she sat back.

"I made your shirt gross."

Nick looked down and smiled seeing the snot on it.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"A gross shirt was worth it then." 

"I should get ready for school." She sighed.

"I think your dad will let you stay home today and I have to go to the lab so I need someone to look after Sam for me."

"Thanks Uncle Nick." She gently hugged him.

"Welcome." He smiled and kissed her forehead then headed downstairs.

"How'd it go?" John asked.

"I think she feels a little better. I told her you'd let her stay home today with Sam."

John rubbed his face and took a deep breath nodding.

"It'll be alright John."

"Thank you for caring about my daughter."

"Always." Nick squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm going to make breakfast." John said and headed into the kitchen.

Nick smiled and took a seat at the table.


	25. Chapter 25

We All Fall Down

Chapter 25

Saturday

Hodges frowned seeing the text from an unknown caller.

**Log onto KCSD.com by 11 a.m.**

"Hey Russell, I just got this text..." Hodges showed him.

"From who and why?" D.B. Russell asked curiously.

"Unknown number but wouldn't KCSD be in San Diego?" Hodges raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...call Sara and Greg too, we'll meet at the A/V lab."

"Will do boss." Hodges said and called Greg first.

'This better be urgent Hodges!'

Hodges relayed the text and Russell's request for them to come in.

'Alright, I'll call Sara.' 

"Thanks, see you then." Hodges replied and hung up.

He was admittedly curious as to what was going on and hoped 11 a.m. came quick.

As 11 o'clock rolled around Hodges, Russell, Greg, Sara, Morgan, Henry, Doc, David, Brass and Ecklie were watching KCSD that Archie had put up on the big screen.

"Looks like a press conference outside Nick's lab." Ecklie said.

'To recap what we know so far, a shooting took place at this forensics lab yesterday morning. We know that Sheriff Albert Benedict and Lab Director Nicholas Stokes were both shot and that the suspect is in custody.' The reporter said.

Sara pulled her phone out and dialed Nick's number.

"Voice mail." She said.

"That's because he just came out of the lab." Russell pointed to their friend and several other who moved to stand behind a dark haired woman.

'Good morning, my name is Clare Stanton, I am the Bureau Chief here, I will make a short statement about the event that took place yesterday then Director Stokes will make his statement, afterwards I will take your questions, alright?'

"He looks okay, I mean, other than the sling." Henry said.

They listened as Stanton explained about the investigation and the Assistant Director's actions that resulted in the injuries to the Sheriff and Nick.

"Jeez Nick." Doc Robbins shook his head.

Russell shushed everyone as Nick stepped up to the microphone.

'I won't reiterate what Chief Stanton has already said but I will tell you that it all started when I discovered a price discrepency on a laboratory item Mister Clarey ordered. I consulted a former colleague and learned the price was substantially lower than the order form stated which is what kicked off the investigation.'

"He didn't even mention my name." Hodges complained.

Sara hit his arm.

'I contacted the Sheriff with my evidence and suspicions, we involved a few members of the FBI and the Mexican Federale's, they all assisted in uncovering evidence against Mister Clarey...and recovering the stolen money.' Nick concluded and stepped back.

"He called Catherine." Greg smiled.

"And Avery Ryan, he contacted me to get her number a few months ago." Russell added.

"Agent Silva is Federale who helped us with the Ana Ortiz case, he and Nick seemed to get along pretty well by the end of it." Doc Robbins said.

Stanton read a statement by John Nolan, the man who Nick replaced, the man apologized to the people of San Diego for not catching this as his seventeen years as director.

Stanton admitted her own failure to catch Clarey nineteen years ago as they found bigger issues to deal with.

"How did you manage that Nick?" Ecklie uttered.

"Conrad?" Russell asked.

"She didn't pass the buck." He answered.

They watched amused as Nick stepped back inside the lab when the questions started.

Sara's phone rang and she smiled.

"The camera likes you." She said answering it.

'What?' Nick asked.

"We're watching the press conference Nick." Russell answered.

'How'd y'all even know about it?'

"I got a text." Hodges replied.

'Wendy.'

"Wendy?" Greg asked.

'Wendy Simms. We hired her a few weeks ago.' Nick answered.

"I'm glad she texted him, are you okay?" Sara asked.

'Yeah, took one to the right shoulder this time. Sam took the SOB down.'

"Go Sam." Morgan smiled.

'Yeah, the Sheriff and I will be alright thankfully.'

"Thank God." David Phillips breathed.

Nick spoke to everyone briefly then they let him go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick hung up and turned to see his dayshift crew there.

"So Jerry was robbing us blind?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, that's why the lab has been in the red all these years." Nick nodded.

"What a prick." Rosalee spat.

"John didn't even suspect?" Grace asked.

"John inherited a mess from Adler." Nick replied.

Grace nodded, she was here for the transition and knew he was right . She knew with everything in her that John Nolan wasn't involved, she had asked the question to make sure everyone else did too.

"Now we can get back to the business of solving crimes outside of the lab." Nick added as his phone rang, "I gotta take this."

They watched him head to his office as he answered the call.

"Once a CSI, always a CSI." Gary uttered with a smile as everyone returned to work.

THE END 2018


End file.
